The present invention relates to vibrators, and more particularly to a personal vibrator that is positionable by a user in varying configurations.
For many years devices for sexually stimulating a user, commonly referred to as vibrators, stimulators and exciter devices, have been used for a variety of reasons. These devices can be used for pleasure by couples, groups or by individuals seeking sexual stimulation. These devices may also be employed as a sexual aid or a therapy device when a sexual partner is unable to sexually perform or fulfill a partners sexual need.
One type of device, usually referred to as a vibrator, is generally manufactured with a vibrating mechanism located within the device. Many vibrators are phallus shaped and are manufactured in varying lengths and widths to suit an individuals preference. However, a user cannot generally change the dimensions of the vibrator and will have to purchase several devices in order to achieve any variance in the degree of penetration that may be desired. These devices are generally manufactured for use by either a male or a female and not adaptable to be used by both.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vibrator that can be manipulated by a user in order to achieve the required stimulation that is desired.
A vibrator is provided that has a base member and a plurality of elongated flexible elements extending from the base member for contacting a user. The vibrator also has vibration means that is mounted within the vibrator for causing the vibrator to vibrate. The elongated flexible elements are positionable by the user in a plurality of configurations.